Sickness Letters
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [Happy birthday Otoya!] Today is Otoya's birthday, but unfortunately he's sick and everyone else is busy working! But Otoya realises that his friends truly do care for him when he wakes up to find Tokiya has left an envelope for him.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY OTOYA, YOU SWEET LITTLE DEAR, I LOVE YOU!**

 _ **Note: All the messages written in this fanfic are from what they all said today on Shining Live ^^**_

* * *

Otoya couldn't believe it. He was sick. And on his birthday too. Not only that, but he'd hoped to have been better by now, the cold and wet weather outside hadn't helped his recovery for the past few days. And everyone else had work today too. Though he was grateful for the others coming to see his bedridden form (Tokiya's orders) whenever they could drop by.

Tokiya would keep an eye on his medication and sleeping patterns. Syo would come and play video games with him. Masato and Ren would talk to him about their day and if they'd seen any of the other members getting up to something - mostly not so. Natsuki would come and watch Piyo-chan with him, saying it would help him sleep easier - Otoya didn't mind, he was more grateful for the company. Cecil would come and tell him all about Agnapolis in which Otoya was usually impressed, especially when Cecil told him he had a pet panther! Reiji was the only one of QUARTET NIGHT to actually see him due to being his roommate, but he had passed along the message that the other three seniors wished him well.

When no one was around to keep him company, or if Tokiya was then he'd get him to remain as quiet and still as possible in order for a quicker recovery, Otoya would read any manga he had lying around close by. The stories could only keep him invested for so long though. At times he had tried to get Tokiya talking about his home life and what he was like before he became HAYATO, but most of his questions were refused an answer until he had recovered enough.

Being sick on your birthday was even less fun than just being sick on a normal day was. April was certainly giving his birthday a shower to remember. He almost felt sorry for the others having to travel around in the dreary weather today.

Otoya groaned miserably as he forced himself to sit up. He looked around the room drowsily and was about to sigh heavily and pick up another manga book that Tokiya had kindly left for him, when he spotted a large envelope sitting down by his feet. He rose an eyebrow and reached over to pick it up. Written on the front in red was his name. He immediately recognised Tokiya's handwriting.

"Maybe he's given me a list of how to take care of myself today" He muttered with a hint of sarcasm. Tokiya wasn't all mean. He knew he was doing his best to look out for him all the time, and even Otoya knew he could often get on Tokiya's nerves in the end even if they started out good.

He opened up the envelope and took out a huge card with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" written on the front in huge bold letters and surrounded with party balloons. Otoya couldn't help but smile brightly and let this new happiness wash away any of the negative thought he had before. Tokiya had remembered what today was! Otoya was half-surprised. Usually he thought he'd have to badger his roommate about it several days prior until he was told to knock it off. But that hadn't been the case this year due to his sickness.

With his excitement and happiness increasing, Otoya opened up the card to find messages in all of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT's signature colours sprawled across both sides of the card. As he read each and every one, he swore his heart was going to burst with the purest joy. He'd always known that everyone cared about him a lot, but it was in moments like this that he had never truly understood just how much until now. It warmed his heart to read his friends' words written just for him. Some put a bigger smile on his face, and some made him give a small laugh to himself.

 _Happy birthday, Otoya. You're one year older now, so maybe you'll start acting your age a little - Tokiya_

 _Happy birthday, Otoya! Whether it's comics, music, or soccer, I'm happy we can enjoy 'em together! Friends forever, yeah? - Syo_

 _Happy birthday, Ittoki. Nobody loves singing more than you do, and it really shows. Your passion always pulls me through - Masato_

 _Happy birthday, Otoya! You're such a bright, happy guy. I love it how you're always smiling - Natsuki_

 _Hey Ikki, happy birthday! I've just gotta admire your innocent nature. I hope you never change - Ren_

 _Happy birthday, Otoya! Your smile shines as bright as the sun. I hope it never fades - Cecil_

 _Happy birthday, Otoyan. You're a good guy - straight as an arrow. You better not go changing on me! - Reiji_

 _Happy birthday, Otoya. Jamming with you is always cool. Holler when you wanna practice the bass, okay? - Ranmaru_

 _Otoya, happy birthday. You're one bubbly character. Let me know when you're free so I can continue my analysis - Ai_

 _Ittoki, happy birthday. Do not disturb me while I am reading, please. Save whatever it is for when I'm done - Camus_

Otoya hadn't realised his eyes beginning to water until a droplet splashed onto a corner of the card followed by another on the duvet. He closed the card and wiped his eyes free of tears with a small breath of air through his smile. He sure was lucky.

Lucky to have some of the most amazing friends in the world. And he honest to God couldn't be happier about it. He put the card aside to stand it on his beside table and snuggled down into his covers again. He wiped at his eyes again for extra measure and finally started to read the manga that had been left for him at random. Though soon enough he got bored and drifted off into a light sleep for a few hours.

When he awoke, Tokiya was just entering the room and Otoya realised that he must be finished for the day. Hopefully. He watched Tokiya move around the room, go and change, and then come to finally check up on him. The older male sat on the edge of Otoya's bed with a small smile on his face.

"You seem to have perked up more".

"Because of the card you left for me. I didn't think you'd remember because I haven't badgered you about it this year" He grinned. "But thank you Tokiya! Everyone's messages made me really happy. To know you guys care about me so much".

"Don't thank just me. It was everyone's idea pulled into one. We had a kind of meeting this morning while you were still asleep, thinking of what we could each do for you today. So, in the end we put together a card and wrote something for you. Honestly, I think things would've gone overboard had we not been on a time limit because of work".

Otoya giggled. Then he sat up and leant forward to wrap his arms around Tokiya's waist and look up at him. "I wish I could thank everyone too..."

Tokiya smirked and pressed a hand to his forehead for a few moments. "Hm...you seem to have cooled off for the majority but you're still sick so don't overwork yourself. I think it'd be okay for you to thank everyone tomorrow if your temperature is still the same as it is now, or better off".

Red eyes sparkled helplessly. "Really?! Thank you Tokiyaaaa!"

Otoya grinned as he tightened his hug on his friend, and despite Tokiya beginning to complain about not letting go, Otoya just ducked his head and laughed to himself. _Even though I'm sick, this is still one of the best birthdays ever!_

* * *

 **Which message was your favourite?**

 **I swear writing a birthday fanfic for Otoya each year has become a sort of tradition of mine xD**


End file.
